Ash and CHB
by Buttman13
Summary: Ash had a normal trip to new york, but with her luck she was being chased by monsters. She stubels opound CHB.
1. Chapter one, The arival of Ash

Running. Running was the only thing running trough her head. There was monsters chasing her. A horde of hellhounds. She had been on the run for a week.

It all had started when Ash and her mom traveled to New York. They was going on a holiday but with her luck, they was being chased by monsters.

Her mother had been killed but her last words was: "find camp half-blood, at Long Island"

So here she was, running for her life to a summer camp?

But she trusted her mother and made her way to this camp.

Ash stumbled on a small rock.

I'm dead, She tough. But the monsters was stoped by a invisible barrier. Was she safe?

Well that was a good question. Ash stumbled up on her feet and turned around.

She saw a blue farm house, manny small odd cabins, a volleyball court, strawberry fields and manny other things.

The sky was dark but covered of stars and the big moon. The beautiful moon. She memorize all of the star constellations. As she said, the sky and the moon and the stars was beautiful.

Ash made her way to the blue farm house. She knocked on the door. After a while a half horse, half man opened the door.

"Y-you are a horse, Am I going mad?" I said before I fainted.

~~~~~~~~~this time skipp wishes to be a cool potatoe~~~~~~~~~

I woke up in a room on a uncomfortable bed. I had a weird dream, there I was running for my life and then I met a centaur.

"Heh, vad konstig drömm" I mutter. **(Translated: heh what a weird dream)**

"What" a blond person said that just had walked into the room (... guess who it is..)

"Hummm?" I looked up.

"What language was that?" The blond dude asked confused.

"Not ya business" I replied sassily. *due awkward silence*

"I'm hungry" I blurted out.

"Hello hungry, my name is Will" the blond dude 'Will' replied. I snorted. I had a fealing That Will and I would be good friends.


	2. Chapter 2, capture da flag

Will and I talked for a while. Then a man in a wheelchair rolled in.

"Ah, you are awake" the man said.

"Where am I?" I asked for the first time.

"Welcome to camp half-blood" I was chocked.

"So... what's so special about this place?" I asked, clueless.

"No body told you? Not even your parents?"

"What? Nobody told me what?" I asked.

"Well then, I will explain... do you know about the Greek gods?" He asked.

~~~time skipp cuz long explanation~~~

After Chiron told me everything I was chocked. But I only had one question.

"Any questions?" Chiron said.

"Only one..."

"Go on my child"

"Umm, who are my father?" I asked.

"We will know when you are claimed"

"Okay"

A girl stepped in. She had Asian features, black long hair and her face was full of make up. (If you didn't guess, its Drew Thanaka)

"Ash this is Drew, she will be showing you around camp" Chiron said.

"Come on" Drew said and dragged me up from the bed. I noticed that I had my old clothes on. Black t-shirt, dark blue ripped jeans and my favorite aqua blue hoodie wrapped around my waist.

Drew continued to drag me out from the house. The blinding sun hit me in the face.

"Ah, it hurts, my eyes!" I said. Drew giggled a bit.

"Come on I gonna show you the camp" she said.

~~~~~~this time skipp is bored~~~~~~~

After Drew showed me camp it was dinner time. And I was hungry. Drew led me to the Hermes table and then walked to her table, Aphrodite.

~~~time skipp, they do much things, now it's time for captur the flag~~~~~

Capture the flag... I was on the same side as Drew. Me and Drew was going to watch over the flag.

"This is booooooring" Drew said.

"Yep, but see it from the bright side. You can learn more about me ;)"

"Why are we friends any way?" Drew asked.

"Because you showed me around"

"Soooo, we are going to play 20 questions"

"Yep" I said popping the 'p'.

"Can I start?"

"Well yes"

"What is your last name?" Drew asked.

"Summer, Ash Summer at your service" I said.

"Any ways, my turn... what is your sexuality?" I asked.

"Bisexual, you?"

"Same" I said. Then we heard a person running towards us. We stood up and took up our weapons. Drew had a simple dagger and I had a bow and arrows. I knocked a arrow at the Demeter boy that was zooming towards us. The arrow pinned him up a three with his clothes. Drew whistles.

Then Travis come sprinting with the other teams flag, shouting:

"WE WON, WOHOOOO!"

~~~time skipp for after the game~~~

We all was going out from the woods when every one gasped.

"All hail Ash Summer, child of Thantanos" Chiron said, and all bowed. As an instant I felt pain all over my body. I stumbled.

 **What will happen now??? Big question, gonna update tomorrow! ;3**

 **~La Buttman**


End file.
